fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Santa
'Santa '''is a new customer. He appears in Flipline Studios' Christmas Promo picture. He is a new customer in Papa's Cupcakeria and he is also one of the new locals in Frostfield. Flipdeck Info During Christmas, this jolly old elf is extremely busy delivering presents to good girls and boys. However, Santa can't help stopping by his favorite restaurants to grab a quick bite to eat. His boundless appetite allows him to eat endless stacks of Christmas cookies while still having room for a festive cupcake and a heaping plate of pasta. Orders Papa's Cupcakeria * Both Cupcakes: ** Liner C ** Red Velvet Cake ** Red Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Crushed Candy Canes (Shaved Coconut in other holidays) ** Candy Present (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Present (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Pastaria * Regular Festive Rotini (Penne in other holidays) * Roasted Romana (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) * Yule Spice (Italian Seasoning in other holidays) * 7 Meatballs * Cheesy Bread Toppings he is unlocked with In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked on the first day of Christmas with Candy Present. In Pastaria, he is unlocked on the first day of Christmas with Festive Rotini Trivia *In Cupcakeria there is a badge called ''Lump of Coal where you must burn Santa's cupcakes. He'll give a good score if the other stations are high enough; burning cupcakes gives 76-80% on the baking station. *He, Pinch Hitwell, and Nevada, are the only customers to appear before their debut. *For some weird reason, he sometimes comes when it's not Christmas. This is only for Cupcakeria. *He's the only customer to come before Papa's Freezeria HD and not appear in it. *Yippy has seen Santa deliver presents to her house. *In Papa's Pastaria he only comes during Christmas and starts out as a silver medal customer on his first visit. *In Pastaria, when looking at his icon and info in the customers panel while it's not Christmas, it says that he orders penne and Italian seasoning. *He is the only character to make a cameo in a holiday promo before appearing as an actual customer in a Gameria. *Santa does not appear in Papa's Freezeria To Go! due to the absents of the holidays. Gallery Santa's burnt cupcakes.png|"That's right! I burned your cupcakes!" "I love these!" Santa Unlocked.jpg|Santa's Profile Star santa.png|Santa when he is a Star Customer santaun.png|Unlocking Santa in Cupcakeria Order christmas.jpg|Santa giving his order Happy_Holidays._Jpg.jpg|Delivering presents to Yippy Perfect Cupcakes for Santa.png Papa's Pastaria - Santa carrying a candy cane.png Poor Santa.png Santa Shrugs.png Okay Pasta - Santa.png Okay Pasta - Santa 2.png Okay Pasta - Santa 3.png Okay Pasta - Santa 4.png Okay Pasta - Santa 5.png Perfect Pasta for Santa.png Perfect Pasta for Santa 2.png es:Santa no:Santa Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Male Characters Category:Old people Category:People with facial hairs Category:Obese Characters Category:Cupcakeria Debuts Category:Papa's Eateria Category:People with hats Category:Christmas Customers Category:People with belts Category:Old People Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Non Closers Category:People based on real people Category:Characters Category:Obese Male Characters Category:"S" Customers Category:Adults Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:S customers Category:Characters with flipdecks